Half-Blooded Heroes
by Trigger2332
Summary: Superhero AU! Simple Summary, Percy and other demigods are children of Super Heroes trying to prove that they too are heroes in their own rights. Will vaguely follow events from the books but with a superhero twist instead of Godly...


**Half-Blooded Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other affiliated characters and am not writing this for profit or anything else.**

**Chapter 1: The Most Pro of Prologues**

"And yet again the Mighty Olympians have singlehandedly beaten the Titans and their allies the Monster Force."

A remote was thrown at the TV breaking the screen and causing it to short out.

"Of course the media forgets about us, the sidekicks" Yelled a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Calm down Jason, it's just the way things work out. Our parents are the Mighty Olympians, we're the Half-Bloods. We don't get recognition until we're older and can actually join the Olympians like Artemis and Apollo." Said a girl with the same electric blue eyes.

"But Thalia, we were the ones that battled the Monster Force while Dad and the others battled the Titans." Complained Jason. "We were up against a small army while they were fighting, what 12 guys, that's one each!"

"Hey would you look at that, Jason learned to count." Yelled a boy with blonde hair and a scar down the side of his face.

"Shut up Luke." Growled Jason as he raised his fist up to chest height, small tornados started to dance along his knuckles, Luke smirked before in a blur of speed he was standing nose to nose with Jason.

"Cool it both of you!" Yelled a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair, "We don't do this for recognition, we do it to protect the innocent."

"Alright Annabeth, no need to get all patriotic and shit." Laughed Jason, Annabeth sighed before walking away; some people just didn't get it, and that wasn't even the right use of patriotic.

-Across town-

In a small apartment on the other side of New York another teenager was watching the Olympians on the news but this one was awestruck rather than annoyed.

"Hey Mom, do you think I could be like them when I'm older?" Questioned the boy.

"Maybe Percy, I'm sure it would make your father proud." Sally Jackson said as she rubbed her son's hair.

"How can I make him proud if he's never met me?" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say Percy?" Questioned Sally as she leaned closer.

"Uh nothing… I was just wondering if any of the other Olympians have kids like me." Percy said.

"Of course they do Percy, the half-bloods." Sally explained, pretending she didn't hear Percy's first comment. Percy face palmed himself, he had completely forgotten about the sidekick group.

"Wasn't Triton part of that group for a while?" Questioned Percy.

"Yeah your brother was a part of it for a while, but he didn't get along well with the others. I'm not sure where he is now." Sally said, thinking of her elder son and how Poseidon had left her shortly after he _disappeared_, before Percy was even born.

Percy looked up at his mother and saw her saddened visage, he suddenly jumped up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry he'll come home." Percy said, Sally smiled before looking up at the clock.

"Percy you're supposed to be at the pool in 5 minutes. You're meant to be helping with the swimming lessons." Sally exclaimed.

Looking at the clock Percy groaned before grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"Thanks for reminding me mom; I'll be back tonight after the pool closes! I feel like swimming some laps!" Percy yelled as he disappeared down the hallway.

Once outside Percy jumped on his bike and set off at breakneck speeds towards the local pool.

While he was riding he heard people screaming and the sound of sirens, he quickly saw the source of the commotion, a burning building surrounded by fire-fighters desperately trying to get everyone out.

"My kids are still in there, please they're trapped on the top floor and the stairs have collapsed!" Cried a woman to one of the fire-fighters.

"Ma'am we're trying our hardest to get everyone out and put the fire out but the building is losing its structural integrity and we need to get everyone clear." The fire-fighter explained.

"But my children are still in there!" She screamed.

Percy watched it happening and knew he shouldn't do what he was planning on doing but his father's blood ran in his veins, the blood of a hero.

Jumping off his bike Percy ran towards one of the fire-fighters.

"Hey can you point that a little higher?" He asked.

"Get out of here kid I'm trying to do my job." He said as he focused on the fire, Percy sighed before grabbing the end of the hose and shoving it up a bit, the fire-fighter was about to yell at him but before he could Percy put his hand in the water and shot up into the shattered window of an apartment.

"Is anybody in here?" He yelled.

There was no response, only the sound of fire crackling all around. Listening closely Percy tried to filter out the different sounds; suddenly he heard it, a faint coughing sound. Percy concentrated and a large of mass water redirected into the room he was in, as he moved the water came with him creating a fire free path.

Listening closely Percy followed the sound of the cough until he found himself in front of a bedroom door. Bracing himself he slammed his shoulder into the door, he almost cried out in pain as the doorknob left a seared patch of flesh on his arm. Some of the water around him moved to his arm and began healing the wound, but Percy didn't pay attention to it, he ran into the room and saw two young kids on the floor unconscious. The first was a girl about 10 years old, the other was obviously her little brother, and he was about 5 or 6.

Picking up the kids he made his way to the window he had come in from. He willed the water around him out the window and to begin forming it into a shape.

Below people were screaming but he paid them no attention, once the water had formed into a long slide like shape he sapped all the heat from it, which was no easy feat in his current environment. The slide froze becoming a large emergency slide made entirely of ice. He placed the kids on the slide, while keeping his face hidden by a veil of water, and let them slide to the bottom. Their mother and a team of paramedics ran over to them, the mother was crying with relief.

Percy smiled before stepping back from the window and concentrating intensely, outside the fire hoses were going haywire, the water shooting straight up to where Percy was. Fire hydrants exploded and the water followed the hoses, straight up to Percy, every source of water nearby found its way to Percy and when there was enough he released his concentration. The result was a giant cloud of billowing steam and no fire in the building.

Concentrating again Percy caused the steam to condense around the building and using this mist he escaped the scene, grabbing his bike and heading on his way to the pool. He was going to be late and his clothes were burnt and soggy but oh well.

-Half Blood Hill-

Half Blood Hill was the name they had given their little hideout, it was really just an old office building that had been _remodelled_ but they called it the Hill, it was their home away from home or in some cases just home.

Annabeth Chase sat and stared at the monitor in front of her. Her mother Athena was regarded as probably the smartest person on the planet and was the main strategist for the Mighty Olympians, Annabeth struggled to escape the giant shadow her mother cast sometimes and wished that the other Half Bloods would be a bit more grown up so she could prove that her team was just as good and could protect the innocent as effectively as the Olympians could.

She was currently going over their last battle, trying to find flaws or ways to improve their overall capabilities as a team and as individuals.

The first problem was the lack of a leader; Jason, or as he currently liked to be called Wind-Master, liked to think of himself as a leader but he was the youngest of the group and often acted irrationally, Luke was the oldest current member but he was too quick to anger and never planned ahead, Annabeth lacked the strength to motivate and lead their group, Thalia didn't want to be a leader at all. Zoë would be a good leader but she wasn't currently an active member, she had taken up a larger role as Artemis' permanent sidekick.

There were other members but most were away on smaller mission around the world and none had the right qualities to lead them.

Sighing in defeat Annabeth switched her monitor to show her any current news. Nothing caught her eye until she saw a news story about a fire and a miraculous saviour.

"A teenager was witnessed saving two children from an apartment fire this morning. He seemed able to control water similar to the legendary hero Poseidon…" She read aloud, there was a picture of an ice slide with two small children at the end, a crying mother cradling them to her chest. Up at the top of the slide was a boy standing in the window; his face was blurred though, like something was refracting the light in front of his face.

Annabeth was intrigued, could it be Triton or someone new? Maybe another son of Poseidon? The possibilities were limitless, well not limitless there was actually only a small pool of possible reasons for this super powered teenager. Annabeth reached up to her ear and pushed a button on a small communicator that was there.

"Guys there was a fire across town." She began, before she could continue however she was interrupted.

"Yeah I know I ran over to check it out but the fire was already all put out so I ran on back before anyone even saw me." Came the slightly faster than average voice of Luke.

"Would you let me finish, the thing I'm trying to tell you is that it was put out by someone with powers. I was just reading an article and it said a teenager rode one of the fire hoses up to the top floor before controlling water to save two kids that were trapped. He then put out the fire and slipped away before anyone could interview him." Annabeth explained.

"Could it be Triton?" Questioned Jason.

"I don't think so, there's a picture and the figure is too small to be Triton, but I think he used water to blur his features so I'm not sure who it could be." Annabeth explained.

"Well we'll look into it but do we really want a repeat of what happened with the last water controller that was part of the Half-Bloods?" Said Thalia, Triton hadn't just left the old team or disappeared, he had betrayed them, joining up with a mercenary group known as SPQR, flitting back and forth between good and evil depending on which payed better.

"Well I'm going to investigate a bit, this guy might want to join up with us." Annabeth said, she received a few responses of "whatever" before closing the comm. link.

Sighing to herself Annabeth put on some civilian clothes before heading out of their base.

It didn't take her long to get across town, she knew every short cut, every subway line and every spot where you could hail a cab in less than a minute.

Once at the scene of the fire she looked around, there were builders all over the place, the building was too damaged to be repaired so it was going to have to be demolished and a new building built in its place… knowing the greedy corporations around here one would snatch up the property and build their own building there instead of an apartment complex for all the families that had just lost their stuff.

But right now that wasn't her concern; she wanted to find this mysterious boy. Looking at the surrounding area she was annoyed, the builders had destroyed any chance of finding clues to this new hero's location.

But Annabeth was never one to give up easily, she pulled out her phone and brought up a map of the surrounding area, there were quite a few rundown apartment complexes in this district but there was also a newly renovated swimming pool and aquatic centre.

It was merely a hunch but it seemed like a good place to start looking for a person who could control water. But she couldn't just walk in wearing her jeans and t-shirt… Reaching into her backpack she checked how much cash she had on her and after a few quick calculations decided that she had enough to execute her reconnaissance mission.

She jogged over to the aquatic centre and found that they sold various forms of bathing suits in a small stand near the entrance. Smiling to herself she walked up to the stand and began the first step of her plan.

-Inside the Aquatic centre-

Percy was swimming laps, he had finished teaching a little while ago and was now just relaxing. He was almost a blur as he swum back and forth, while there were usually multiple people in each lane his was empty, the other regular swimmers were used to him and just left a lane open for him.

Percy finally stopped for a breath and looked around the pool, there were still a few parents that were lingering after the swimming lessons and quite a few of them were staring at him in shock after seeing him swim like he had an outboard motor strapped to his legs. He waved to them, completely oblivious to their surprise.

He surveyed the pool once more and got ready to begin swimming again but something caught his eye, one of the doors leading into the pool opened and a girl stepped through. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in gentle curls and startling grey eyes. She was wearing an orange bikini, showing off her tanned skin and toned muscles. Percy could only watch as she made her way down to the pool, each step bringing her closer and closer.

-With Annabeth-

Her plan had to be slightly altered when she found out that there wasn't any one piece suits her size but she still looked good in a bikini. Entering the main pool area she was aware that most of the occupants of the room were staring at her. One that caught her eye was a boy treading water in the deep end of one of the lap lanes.

Based off of the average size of a window and the distance that the photo was taken the boy in the photo should have a build similar to that of the boy in the deep end.

Smiling she walked down and got into the pool, she may be a genius but she was also in great physical condition. Since the boy was the only one in his lane she decided to swim in it and see if she could get into a conversation with him.

Before she could start swimming however someone tapped her shoulder.

"You won't want to swim in the same lane as Percy." Said a middle aged woman in a bright pink one piece, "He swims like shark in a blood frenzy, faster even."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow before moving over into the next lane with the woman. She prepared herself before kicking off the wall, she saw that down the other end the boy, Percy, was doing the same. However she was shocked when he zoomed past her before she was even half way down the pool.

She continued to swim to avoid suspicion and kept watching him, when he finally came to a stop, presumably for a rest, she stopped next to him. Now that she was up close she could get a proper look at him and she was stunned.

He had messy black hair that was sticking up in all directions thanks to him running his hand through it. His eyes were a beautiful sea green and seemed to be playful but also contained a hint of seriousness. Then her eyes moved down and she almost gasped, he had the lean muscles of a professional swimmer as well as the trademark wide shoulders and powerful legs. He was wearing a pair of dark blue board shorts. On his arm was what looked to be a round burn scar, although it was incredibly faint.

"Hi I'm Percy." He said when she failed to say anything; she blushed lightly as he reached out a hand to shake hers.

"Uh I'm Annabeth." She responded, when she shook his hand his grip was firm but gentle… if that was even possible.

"Are you new to the area or did you just fancy a swim while passing through?" Questioned Percy.

"I was looking for someone and thought I might find them here… but so far I'm not sure if they're here." Annabeth explained.

Percy scratched his chin before climbing out of the pool and offering his hand to help her out of the water.

"Well I work here sometimes so how about I help you look." He offered, Annabeth smiled and took his offered hand to climb out.

"That would be nice, although getting dry should be our first stop." Annabeth said, he laughed and went and grabbed his towel from his bag.

"Crap I didn't buy a towel." She muttered.

"Here have mine, I haven't used it yet and it shouldn't take long for me to dry off anyway." Percy said as he passed the towel to her, she smiled and began drying herself off. Percy just sat down and waited, after a minute she passed the towel back to him and saw that he was completely dry.

"Now then what does your friend look like?" Questioned Percy.

"Well he's not my friend; he hasn't even met me properly. I saw him on the news and wanted to see if I could find him. He'd be about your height, similar build to you." Annabeth began, Percy started to catch on, "and can control water with metahuman powers."

"Hmm I can't think of any metahumans here at the pool." Percy said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Really?" Questioned Annabeth.

"What do you want with him?" Percy asked, still incredibly suspicious.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh yeah I guess…"

"Well I want him to join me and my friends on our team."

"And what team might that be?"

"Well that's the secret… The Half Bloods."

It clicked into place for Percy, she looked familiar because he had seen her face before. The Half Bloods were often seen in only glimpses in any news coverage, in fact no one even knew their names.

"You're the daughter of Athena" He said quietly.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder…" She sounded annoyed.

"My brother used to be a part of your group. Mom always says that my powers are stronger than his were though, something about an accident when I was younger." Percy said to himself but Annabeth was listening all the same.

"Who was your brother?" She questioned, he looked at her before holding out his hand. A puddle of water that had formed on the floor suddenly started to ripple before the water shot up into his hand, forming a floating ball of water.

"My brother was Triton, he disappeared years ago. My Mom and Dad split soon after he left. And before you ask yes Poseidon is my father." He said.

"But Triton had scales all over his body, and Poseidon has some scaled areas. You don't have any from what I can see."

"I got lucky, I can make the scales disappear, like my father's first sidekick, Delphin, I can switch between scaled and non-scaled. Although I'm not very good at controlling it or even remembering it, probably would have been helpful in that fire this morning." He explained, as he was explaining scales seemed to grow on his skin, they were a brilliant mix of greens and blues. As quickly as they had grown they then disappeared, returning his normal skin. The scar on his arm vanished with the scales.

"That's incredible!" Annabeth exclaimed, as she grabbed his arm and turned it over a few times.

"Umm yeah. Look do you want to go grab some coffee… My treat. We can talk about joining your team." Percy said as he stood up, again offering his hand to help her up.

Annabeth found herself blushing yet again as she went to go get changed. When she came back she found Percy waiting for her, still wearing just his blue shorts.

"My shirt is a little burned up so I hope you don't mind getting a cup of coffee with me shirtless." He said, Annabeth took that as an invitation to look down at his chiselled chest, a blush finding its way to her cheeks.

"Uh I'm fine with that, no problem whatsoever."

-That afternoon-

Percy walked into his apartment and tried to shove his burnt shirt into the trash as quickly as possible before his mother could notice.

"Perseus Jackson! Why can I smell ash and smoke?" Sally yelled, Percy flinched.

"My uh shirt got burned, I leaned too close to the hotplate on a hotdog stand." He answered lamely.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with a hydrokinetic boy jumping up into a burning building?" She responded.

"Uh anyway Mom come meet my new friend." Sally was in the kitchen incredibly quickly, Percy didn't have many friends and she loved to meet any of his new friends. She was not expecting to see a gorgeous blond girl standing there awkwardly. Nor was she expecting to recognise said girl.

"Uh hi Mrs Jackson, I'm Annabeth." She introduced herself.

"Annabeth dear I haven't seen you since you were a toddler." She exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" She said shocked.

"Athena used to bring you around to play with Percy while we complained about Poseidon. Your mothers rivalry with him and him leaving me… well we got along great." Sally explained. "Athena and I used to joke that you two would make an adorable couple."

Percy and Annabeth blushed intensely.

"Uh Mom, Annabeth tracked me down after… after the hotdog incident… to ask me to join the Half Bloods." He explained, Sally smiled sadly before gesturing to the living room.

"Come on sit down, we'll talk it over. And Percy you are in trouble for ruining that shirt." Sally said, Percy cursed under his breath. "And for swearing in my house."

Percy sighed before running to grab a new shirt while Annabeth followed Sally into the living room.

"Please break Triton's defection to him gently." Sally said quietly.

"What?" Questioned Annabeth.

"I told him his brother was missing, he doesn't know what really happened." Sally said, Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"Uh sorry about the hold up, it took me a while to find a clean shirt." Percy said as he walked in wearing a black shirt with a sky blue trident running up the middle. The shirt was a bit tight and Annabeth had to physically stop herself from staring.

"Now before you ask Percy I am fine with you joining the Half-Bloods." Sally said calmly, Percy's face split into a huge grin.

"Oh thank you Mom" Percy exclaimed as he picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Percy can you please put me down, I was rather enjoying my seat on the couch." Sally sighed in annoyance.

**End of Chapter 1**

**As you can probably tell this is the beginning of a new project... I know "shame on you" "You should write your other stories not start new ones" and so on so forth. I know I'm working on it... progress is long and annoying, so this was just a way to blow off steam while I work on other storylines in my head. Hopefully I should be uploading more of everything soon.**

**Suggestions for other members of the Half-Bloods are welcome, suggestions for names are cool too.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


End file.
